


Quieted

by Jaegothis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 04:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaegothis/pseuds/Jaegothis
Summary: A lyrical adaptation of Branded by NateWantsToBattle, about the future.





	Quieted

I see a monster running free, across an open sea  
And everything it's torn apart  
The future is the name it bears, but no one seems to care  
They say we're moving forward!

Hey, I think the world needs a restart  
Every day we push ourselves too far!  
Blinded by the glow of tomorrow  
We never thought it's end like this

There's sickness under the lies  
Don't tell me that you're fine  
I can read in-between the lines  
What happens when there's nothing left?

Don't speak, you should hold your breath  
Some day you might have less  
Buried under a hill of threats  
What happens when there's nothing left?

Remember days when we were free, to talk of majesty  
Now all the glory of the world's lost  
They said that change would make us strong, but look how they were wrong  
Nobody said what change cost!

Somebody needs to freeze the world when  
No one speaks for those that go unheard!  
Crafted promises made to conquer  
I never thought it'd end like this

We're smiling up at the sky  
With raised hands and empty eyes  
Sentenced to the same broken life  
This is the edge of nothing left!

There's no emotion inside  
We've left them all behind!  
Opened up, there's nothing left to hide

We never thought it'd end like this!


End file.
